


In Control

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	In Control

Rafe always has the upper hand when it comes to seduction, but not today. You’re seated on top of him, smiling as his teeth scrape along your neck. You almost begin to lose hope of getting the upper hand with him, but he’s beginning to shake beneath you as you roll your hips against his. He moans against your neck and you know it’s only a matter of time before you have him.

He pulls back and looks at you with a hunger that you’ve never seen before. You move closer, your lips barely touching as you feel his soft hands under your shirt expertly removing your bra. He runs the tips of his fingers along your spine, smiling as you lick your lips.

You’re both moments away from kissing when you begin to drag your nails through his hair. His eyes close and his mouth opens just as your nails bite into the nape of his neck. His breath hitches, and you smile the moment you feel him suck in his breath. You can feel his breathing waver a bit as you apply more pressure against his groin.

You continue taking control, softly brushing your lips against his, pulling away every time he tries to close in for a kiss. His breath warms your lips and slowly you close the distance. Your kisses are lazy, but building up to something more intense.  

Your arms are around his neck and your hands tugging on his hair ever so gently. You pant in between each kiss, you’re both so desperate for each other, like two teenagers stealing a moment behind the bleachers.

Your lips drag against each other and within moments you’re biting on his lower lip as you pull away. He moans just loud enough for you to hear him. You do it again, this time more aggressively. You feel his erection pressing against you as you continue to grind on him, now with more pressure. You’re both groaning as you begin to devour each other’s kisses, as your tongues fight for control in each other’s mouths. He grabs your hair pulling your head back and sucks on your neck and squeezes your breast through your shirt. You whimper as his grip tightens and he bites down harder.

Now it’s your breath that catches as he moves to your collarbone. He lets go of your hair only to pull your shirt off. He takes your breast into his mouth, running his tongue over your nipple as his nails leave tracks on your back.

You begin to beg for more and as soon as you do, a wicked grin spreads across his face. He lifts you up and carries you to the bed. Now you can show him just how much control you do have.


End file.
